


Метаморфозы

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mysticism, mythical creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: стихи





	Метаморфозы

**Author's Note:**

> стихи

Он идет по проспекту, всюду стекло, бетон, небоскребы, слегка подплавленные от зноя. И не то чтоб каменных джунглей боялся он, но ему с Тибета привычно совсем иное.  
Там, в Тибете, зелень трав, белизна снегов (и фиалка, знамо, на залитом солнцем склоне), там простор, безлюдье, не слышно чужих шагов — и бездонное небо — прямо в твоей ладони.  
Здесь до неба — попробуй голову задери, отыщи его в просветах стеклянных башен. Тут сбиваешься, что снаружи, а что внутри — этот мир непонятен, чужд, сиротлив и страшен.   
Он слегка заплутал меж офисов, галерей, эскалаторов, лифтов, царства зеркал и хрома... Он идет по Нью-Йорку: вернувшийся, но ничей. Вроде дома, а вроде так далеко от дома.  
Все тесней сжимают стены вокруг захват, все бесстыдней крадется тень из любого стыка — и хоть проблеск неба ищет привычно взгляд, только тут до неба еще дотянись поди-ка.  
Этот город тонет — со всеми, кто в нем живет, — оборвавшейся цепью уходит на дно колодца. Дэнни биться за них не хотел вообще, но вот — на переднем крае опять в одиночку бьется.   
Все отчаянней, все смертельнее западня, кулаком одним отмашешься тут едва ли. И трещит вокруг невидимая броня, и весь мир кувырком уносится по спирали...  
  
А очнешься внезапно в небе, меж облаков, и, взвихряя воздух, бьют золотые крылья... и из горла рвется зычный драконий рев — торжества и боли, могущества и бессилья.  
  
***  
  
Но с земли поднимаются сети кромешной мглы... будь ты хоть дракон, а изловят вот-вот, пожалуй. Только вдруг, прорезав тучи, как три стрелы, в небе всполохи — серебряный, черный, алый.  
  
***  
  
Он сидит и мажет йодом саднящий бок, чуть шипя сквозь зубы от боли в избитом теле, и, ощупав ребра, делает пробный вздох, убеждаясь, что хоть легкие не задели.   
За последние дни так умножился стычкам счет — и лечить не успеешь, и сдохнуть легко от боли, а по Адской кухне потоком сплошным течет — точно черный прилив — чья-то хитрая злая воля.  
Хоть совсем забудь волшебное слово «спать», хоть на сто частей разорвись в устремленье горьком, а поток этот страшный никак не направишь вспять и не вычерпаешь его никаким ведерком.  
Мэтт сидит и слышит, как в голосах вокруг, в неумолчном гуле неспящей большой деревни прорезается вдруг тревожный и странный звук, точно клич боевой — могучий, знакомый, древний.  
И покуда еще не успел потрясенный мозг осознать, ни что это было, ни что творится, непослушное тело вдруг плавится, точно воск, растекается — и в небо взмывает птицей.  
И незримый город тем же объят огнем, что для Мэтта всегда рисует картины мира, но теперь сам Мэтт в поднебесье парит на нем — сгустком черного пламени в красных огнях эфира.  
  
***  
  
В сердце Люка стучится пепел иных ночей. И под внешней броней горячая бьется рана. Шепот памяти, шепот веков — как понять, где чей, если личная боль сливается с болью клана?  
У реки, чье теченье неспешно, как ход времен, чье дыханье несет забвение и свободу, ненадолго всех бросив, один отдыхает он, опустив ладонь в текущую мимо воду. По воде расплывается рябь городских огней, отраженья вплетаются в сетку речного сора — и внезапно змеей золотистой скользит по ней быстрый блик в вышине горящего метеора.  
В облаках прорезав пламенем борозду, прочертив узор, что из символов странных сложен, блик зовет — приходи!  
И Люк говорит — иду. И, расправив алые крылья, взлетает тоже.  
  
***  
  
Джесс у стойки, в руках бутылка, в бутылке скотч. В голове немного шумит, а в глазах досада. Джесс забыться сейчас весьма и весьма не прочь, только ей, чтоб забыться, больше бутылки надо.  
Джесс совсем не герой — и быть не хотела им (или ей, но это, ясно, фигура речи). Только долг — как рок античный неотвратим — все равно настигает и прыгает ей на плечи.  
Джесс не нравится, что творится вокруг нее — тот сквозняк, что в прорехах реальности мрачно свищет. Так на поле битвы слетается воронье, предвкушая, что будет день им и будет пища...  
Джесс бросает мрачный рассеянный взгляд в окно и прикидывает, не пора ль из Нью-Йорка смыться. За окном ночное обычное небо, но — в нем мелькает золотая, как сон, зарница.   
И, подброшенная неведомой силой вдруг, Джесс, как в медленной съемке, видит — тихонько на пол отлетает бутылка из ставших чужими рук. Рук, на месте которых две серебристых лапы.  
Легкой вспышкой пламени выдохнув — бэтмен, блин. Вот сейчас и впрямь летаю, уж так летаю — поднимается Джесс... как сказать-то? В драконий клин? Караван? Косяк? Короче — в драконью стаю.  
  
***  
  
Пусть зловещей тьмы уродливая клешня продолжает снизу выстреливать в небо сети, но четыре дальнобойных струи огня на лету рассекают несущие ужас плети.   
  
Можно многое спеть тут про древнюю силу ци — про небесный дар, про пламень святой и чистый...  
Но кружат над Адской кухней ее бойцы — золотой и алый, черный и серебристый.


End file.
